Madagascar: A New Life?
by Ricky Ricardo 2020
Summary: Here i am living a bad life in new york, but then i get my chance to go with the circus, is this one choice i make be a good one?
1. The Beginning

I hated everyday of my life, why, because ever since my mom and dad left me when I was six, I have been living with my stepparents who could care less about me cause they treated me like they didn't even know me at all.

I never felt an happiness, well, there was one thing that did make me happy.

See, I lived in Manhattan, and there is a zoo there, and there was one animal that I really liked, his name was Alex the lion, he was really cool, always dancing, he made me smile, laugh, just made me feel good.

But the other animals were jealous, I knew , see, there is thing I can do, I can talk to animals, people think I'm crazy, but I know I can, and I don't care what other people think.

But that all changed, when I was eight, I went to the zoo, and there it was, Alex and three other animals were in crates, I just stood there, and when they said there were going to ship them to Africa, I just ran, ran all the way to my apartment, in my room, and stayed there, wishing this had never happened.

Four years past, I never went back to the zoo, I just stayed with my bad life, always depressed, nothing to do, just what I needed, more sadness.

But then, I saw a poster for the circus outside my building, when I looked at it, one of the animals looked liked I have seen it before, and then, I remembered, was that Alex?

I wasted no time getting to central park, I had to know if it was him on the poster, I snuck in, I was pretty good at it, and I sat down, waiting for the show to begin.

When the show started, I was amazed at the animals and their acts, it was really good, then I saw it, Alex and a jaguar, doing trapeze, it was amazing, after the show, I saw that I was happy, real happiness, I wanted to keep that feeling, and the only way I knew how was to go with the circus.

So I went to my house, packed some stuff and I left, but things got bad fast, when I was walking I Times Square, two cops said " Hey kid, were you going", I didn't answer back, they started to walk to me, and when they grabbed my backpack, I dropped it and ran, they said " You cant out run us!", but I did lose them at grand central terminal, and I ran to the train yard, looking for the circus train, then some police cars came, when they came out, I saw the train, but it was moving, so I ran as fast as I could, I jumped, thinking, "will I make it?", and I did, into a empty train car.

After that, I closed the door, thinking, " Did I make a good choice?", after looking back at my life, I thought, " Yes".


	2. A Rocky Start

The next morning when I woke up, I saw that the train had stop, and we were in some kind of field, the animals were setting up for rehearsal, I thought it was weird seeing no people, but I just left it alone.

I was thinking "what am I going to do?", but before I could think of anything else, I heard footsteps, getting louder, all I could think of was, " oh man?!, what am I going to do!?"

Then I saw what looked liked a closet, so I got inside, it had steel hoops on the wall, it was weird, but I still got in, hoping the person would come and go, but I was wrong.

He opened the doors and I heard him say "were is it?", he had a Russian accent, I just hoped he would go, then he picked up something, saying "here it is."

When he was walking away, I let out a silent breath, big mistake, next thing I knew, a knife went threw the door, half an inch away from my face, thinking, "oh no, caught!", before I knew it the doors swigged opened, and standing there, to my surprise, a tiger.

He yelled, "Theft!", so what did I do, jumped out, open the door, and run. All the other animals saw me running, then the tiger jumped out and started to chase me, but it didn't go for long, why, because I ran into a pole, knocking myself out.

When I woke up, I was in one of the cars, when I touched my head it hurt, I got up, looked out and saw the animals in a circle, I could hear them, there were talking on what to do with me, hears what I heard of it.

"I say we should just leave him here.", "Vitaly don't be like, we just cant leave him here.", "yeah, cant just leave him here in the middle of nowhere.", "why not? He found his way here, he can find his way back."

I was really getting mad at what the tiger was saying, he sounded like my stepparents wanting to get rid of me, it really got on my nerves, so I said this, "I can hear you!", then they stared at me, looking at me weird, but I just said, "You know, just because I'm on your train doesn't mean I'm a theft, if you give me a chance to tell you why I'm hear you will understand why I'm here."

They just looked at me, then Alex said, "does he understand us?", "yes, I understand you.", I said, then the sea lion said, "oh yeah, how many fingers I'm I holding?", "ok first of all, that's a test to see if you need glasses, second, you have flippers, not fingers." Then he ran off to hid behind Alex and said, "Alice! He's a freaking me out!" When he said his name like, I was guessing he was Italian. Then the zebra came up to me and asked, "oh yeah, what number am I thinking of?", at this point, I was thinking how stupid the questions were, so I playful said, "cheeseburger." Then he ran off running with the sea lion, I said, "I can't believe I got that right."

At this point the animals were freaked out, so said this to try to clam them down, "look, just give me a chance to explain myself, please?" Then the jaguar said, "let him tell us why this is happening.", "Gia! Are crazy! He could be a psychopath!", so I said, "you know tiger, I'm trying to be nice here, but you just keep pushing it, maybe you should just shut it.", "hey! You Better watch it, because I'll knock you out a second time!" Then the hippo came in and pushed us apart, saying, "enough you two. Just calm down.", "you know what! don't have to deal with this runt!" Then he went a car and slammed the door.

"Man! What is his problem!", "don't worry, he's always like this when he meets new you people.", said Alex, "well he must not have that many.", "you know, out of all the stuff that has happened, we never got your name.", "oh, my name is Daniel, nice to finally meet you Alex.", well that sacred him, "Don't worry, I know you for the central park zoo.", "oh, you freaked me out for a second there, so why don't start telling us why you're here.", "good idea." then everyone gathered around me, "so this is kind of a long story, but I'm sure you will get it, it started when I was six…".


End file.
